


Скованные

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Goretober 2019, M/M, Rape, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Земля!25, но это не точно; сомнительная вменяемость персонажейЧто-то вроде предысторииэтого





	1. Исполнение

**Author's Note:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - истечение кровью

Она не останавливалась. Сколько бы он ни зажимал, сколько бы ни стягивал края раны — кровь не останавливалась. Уже не хлестала, как в первое мгновение, но все равно продолжала течь. Мягкими толчками пульсировала под ладонью, словно стремилась донести мысль — это не страшно. Не жутко. И совсем не больно. Нужно просто потерпеть. Нужно просто перетерпеть.

И с каждым ласковым всплеском боль и вправду покидала тело, оставляя после себя лишь онемение и холод.

— Эй, Коммандер! — склонилась над ним тень. — Холод, ты чего? — Шею кольнуло слабым разрядом. — Ты… Ты же не… Я же пошутил!

Пульсация замедлялась — все тише, незаметнее. Пальцы перестали ощущаться своими. Как будто кто-то другой касался его. Следом потеряли чувствительность руки.

— Она не останавливается. Твою мать, она не останавливается, какого черта?!

Мир поплыл перед глазами от внезапной встряски и скатился в темноту. 

Оставалось еще немного. Совсем немного. Еще буквально…

Выждать, чтобы нанести удар.

— Черт, Снарт!

Лед мельчайшими кристалликами покрыл тело, растекся по венам, зазмеился кривым морозным кружевом вокруг, сковывая его жертву, покрывая плотной глянцевой коркой. И вместе с тем стянул раны, не оставляя от них ни следа, скрыл всю кровь, вобрал ее в себя.

Стряхнув с себя снег, Снарт выпрямился во весь рост, чувствуя, как силы, подчиняясь его воле, возвращаются, наполняют тело мощью. Оглядел с ног до головы размытое черно-синее пятно в плотном коконе льда и, протянув к нему руки, добавил еще. Чтобы не разбил лед, не вырвался наружу. Не сбежал, как всегда делал.

— Можешь не стараться, Негативный Флэш. Или тебе привычнее Барри Аллен? Это конец. Приказом Верховного судьи ты арестован. Ты имеешь полное право хранить молчание. Тебе отказано в праве на защиту. Тебе отказано в праве на апелляцию. Все твои преступления давно зафиксированы и записи будут использованы против тебя в суде.


	2. Стихия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - болезненная трансформация

— Пока ты не научишься контролировать себя, ты ничего не достигнешь.

Каждое равнодушно сказанное слово иглой впивалось в мозг, прокалывало кожу, отравляло кровь. Но доктор и его ассистент не останавливались. Они уходили, возвращались. И ни на секунду не прекращали свои пытки.

Хорошо, хоть говорил всегда один.

Хорошо ведь?

— Пока ты не освоишься, ты не сможешь покинуть Айс-Холл, — неторопливый и монотонный голос доктора сводил с ума.

Значит, его судьба здесь сдохнуть. Суставы ломало, выворачивало. И словно жидким металлом заливало, чтобы они тут же застыли. Налились неприподъемной тяжестью. Казалось, встань он хотя бы на колени, обопрись на руки — с оглушающим хрустом они бы сломались. Ноги сломались. Руки сломались. Весь он сломался. Как кукла-марионетка.

— Доктор Лазара, — невозмутимо продолжил его палач, — зафиксируйте — последняя вспышка в пределах нормы. Леонард, как самочувствие?

Дерьмо его самочувствие. Горло опухло. Глаза слиплись словно от гноя, который к тому же успел затвердеть. Из рук вытянули все жилы. Ноги потеряли чувствительность окончательно.

Хотя нет. Доктор-садист вроде уколол его иглой. Длинной такой, чтобы сквозь мышцы до кости достала. Пробила ее и залила какой-то едкой дрянью. 

Или показалось.

— Леонард, ты не стараешься. Ты совершенно не стараешься, — слышалось будто через мощный буфер. Но он даже не понимал, дышит или нет. 

Или это ему только кажется. И на самом деле его нет. Давно уже нет, остались мысли и иллюзия. Последние секунды умирающего мозга, растекшиеся по бесконечности. В бесконечности? Как правильно?

Или все равно?

— З-за…

Язык не ворочался. Зубы не разжимались. Он знал, что когда-то мертвецам скрепляли зубы проволокой, чтобы вовремя похорон рот не открывался. Так же ощущал себя и он.  
Живым мертвецом.

Живым ли?

— Прогресс! — ввинтилось в мозг непривычно-громкое восклицание. — Доктор Лазара, не отвлекайтесь! Важен каждый момент. Леонард, скажи еще что-нибудь.

— Да… пошел… ты, — едва слышно выдохнул он.

Выдохнул? То есть все-таки жив?

Лицо обдало влажным воздухом.

— Давай! Еще! — подначивал доктор.

— От… ва… ли, — хрипло, себе под нос. Едва слышно, но слышно!

Рывком, сгребая все остатки сил, еще каким-то чудом задержавшихся в теле, Леонард перевернулся набок. Ткнулся ладонью в глянцевую гладь металла и напряг руку, чтобы приподняться. Соскользнул и рухнул, с глухим стуком впечатываясь лицом в стол.

Но боли не испытал. Не заболели ни ушибленная скула, ни бровь. Это нормально? Доктор, это нормально?!

— Не прекращай стараться. — Тот не услышал. Или Леонард не произнес это вслух. Прохрипел. Проскрипел. — Верховный судья ждет от нас результатов, помни. Мы не имеем права его подвести.

Точно. Долг. Ответственность. Его выбор. Его решение.

Игнорируя непослушные руки и ноги, несгибающиеся суставы и деревянное тело, он упорно, раз за разом пытался привстать. Подтягивал к себе ноги, пытался сесть и свесить их с металлического стола. Рухнул на пол, вновь не ощутив боли, а когда выставил руку и уперся всей ладонью в пол, под ней намерз лед. Внушительная глыба, цепляясь за которую он сумел-таки выпрямить спину. А изо всех сил пожелав, чтобы она увеличилась в размерах, достиг своей цели — встал. Согнувшись, но достиг своей первой цели.

Повел плечами и посмотрел в блеклые, выцветшие глаза доктора, стоящего за мощным защитным экраном. И четко, вынуждая голосовые связки подчиниться, натягиваться и вибрировать, произнес, глядя, как экран затягивает инеевыми узорами: 

— Тогда скажи Судье, что еще сутки. — Резными узорами, пушистыми. Они наслаивались друг на друга, уплотнялись. — Еще сутки. И я буду готов. — Замахнулся и врезал кулаком по толстому слою льда, так, что экран пошел волнами, а доктор с ассистенткой невольно отступили.

Буду.

Сверкающие стеклянно-острые кристаллы брызнули в лицо, но он даже не прикрыл глаза. Теперь это его силы. Его стихия. И она не сможет причинить ему вреда.


	3. Все отведенное время

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - пытки

— Ты не имеешь права…

Аллен хрипел. Катался по полу, как загнанное, затравленное животное, посаженное на цепь. Царапал горло ногтями, оттягивал ошейник, оставлял на коже лишь новые синяки.

Не ошейник, — мысленно одернул себя Леонард. Круговой блокиратор мета-сил, зацикленный… Но да, по факту ошейник. Леонард, как никто другой, знал принцип его действия, знал, как именно он влияет не только на тело, но и на разум. Сам помогал дорабатывать, тестировать каждый образец. Не будучи уверенным, что и против него однажды не пустят в ход это средство. Хотя во время испытаний не барахтался на полу, стремясь освободиться. Как теперь делал Барри Аллен. Негативный Флэш. Спидстер, отрезанный от источника своих сил.

— Молчать! — Леонард не прилагал усилий, чтобы в его голосе сквозил равнодушный холод, но после изменения тот исказился, трансформировался так сильно, что теперь резал даже собственный слух. — Мне казалось, ты усвоил — это ты и только ты здесь преступник. Только ты ни на что не имеешь права. Ты даже не имеешь права жить. 

И не должен был. 

— Тогда что вам мешает убить меня? — разжал Аллен посиневшие губы, на короткий миг прерывая дробный стук зубов.

От холода, что стекал с рук Леонарда, он совсем застыл. Его тонкая роба не согревала, не защищала от влажности. За счет особого состава она лишь впитывала, вбирала в себя воду из воздуха и усиливала обморожение.

Ален знал, что мешало законникам убить его. Или думал, что знал.

— Траектория, — Леонард повторял это имя с первого дня заключения Аллена. — Кто она?

Второй спидстер их города. Еще одна из своры мета-преступников, воров и убийц. Подружка Аллена, чье имя он отказывался называть. Терпел холод, раны, боль. Раз даже устроил демонстративную голодовку. Считал себя сильным, крутым. Но сколько бы ни упорствовал, его маска трещала по швам. Одно посещение Леонарда вытерпеть — не проблема. Два-три — не так сложно, как может показаться. Вот только Леонард приходил и приходил. Задавал одни и те же, самому уже осточертевшие вопросы. Но не останавливался. Не прекращал.

— За дурака меня держишь? — просипел Аллен.

— Где она скрывается?

— Тебе не найти.

— Все, включая тебя, были убеждены, что и ты мне не по зубам.

— Если бы тебя не сделали…

— Но меня сделали, — оборвал его Леонард, ощущая глубоко внутри вспышку ярости. Понимая, что Аллен именно к этому каждый раз и стремился — развести на эмоции, заставить совершить ошибку. И Леонард поддавался. Потому что только рядом с Алленом он хотя бы испытывал эмоции. — Я себя сделал! Теперь никому из вас, ублюдков, от меня не уйти.

И усилил прессинг, снижая температуру в камере до минус двадцати по Фаренгейту, наблюдая, как Аллен тянется к своему спидфорсу. Пытается уйти в спасительную вибрацию на низких частотах, способную отогреть. Движется так быстро, что показатели ошейника, выведенные на проекцию с наруча Леонарда, сбоят, идут прерывистыми полосами. 

На минус пятидесяти вибрации почти пропали. 

На минус ста белый как мел Аллен расслабился и безвольно распластался на полу. Его глаза закатились, но веки не сомкнулись до конца, не пряча синеватый белок.

Каждый раз одно и то же.

Подойдя к панели и сбив намерзший на нее лед, Леонард увеличил подачу тепла. Вышел из камеры и снаружи изменил параметры помещения, сократив их до размера ящика, длиной чуть больше роста заключенного, не слыша, но видя, как идет трещинами лед, ломается, крошится и тает. Нагреваясь и согревая Аллена, наполняя камеру испарениями и влажностью, будто в сауне.

Возможности новых камер для заключенных мета это позволяли. 

Им не должно быть удобно — напомнил себе Леонард. Им не должно быть комфортно. Они преступники. Добровольно отказавшись от ответственности, они автоматически лишали себя всех прав. Это раньше тюрьмы были всего лишь местом, где ограничивали свободу преступивших закон, но те времена ушли в далекое прошлое.

Но как тогда объяснить, что каждый раз, практически убивая Аллена, Леонард останавливался в последний момент? Включал подачу тепла и снижал блокировку ошейника, буквально на одно деление. Что делать было категорически запрещено. Слишком высок риск.

Но никто не мониторил его действия. И это развязывало руки.

— Я предполагаю, где она может быть, — включив двустороннюю связь, сказал Леонард, видя, как Аллен зашевелился. Сжался в позу эмбриона, подтянув ноги к груди, и повернул голову к защитному экрану. — Твоя подружка-психопатка. И если она окажется там, Аллен, твоя жизнь потеряет последнюю ценность.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — прошептал тот в ответ.

Но от слов Леонарда вздрогнул. Глаза распахнулись шире, зрачки увеличились. На долю секунды, но Леонард заметил. И тогда решил сменить тактику. Подкинул пищу для размышлений:

— Твой дружок, — скрестив руки на груди, сообщил он, — уже не проблема, ты же в курсе?

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— То, что сказал.

— Что это значит?!

Обессиленный, не в состоянии толком повернуться, Аллен злобно сверкнул глазами и завибрировал, восстанавливаясь.

— Ты же умный парень, Барри, — подмигнул Леонард и возвратил полную блокировку ошейника. — Додумай.

Не без удовольствия услышав сдавленный вскрик, когда Аллена снова отрезало от спидфорса.

— Ты, урод, что ты с ним сделал?! — Опираясь на одну руку, второй он попытался ударить по экрану, но лишь со скрипом мазнул ладонью. 

А затем, словно сдавшись, прижался к нему лбом и закрыл глаза.

— Мы же шутили, — прошептал он. — Мы же просто шутили. 

Конечно. Аллен множество раз позволял ранить или поймать себя, чтобы показать, что все оружие служителей закона ему нипочем. Красовался. 

— Я дразнил тебя. Ты меня. 

Доказывал, что быстрее и умнее. Но доказав, не убегал сразу. Подкреплял свое превосходство — швырялся в ответ молниями. По одной на каждый выстрел. По мощному заряду за каждое ранение. 

Один из таких зарядов вырубил кардиостимулятор напарника Леонарда, после чего он вообще отказался от напарников. Еще один взорвал контейнер с оружием и убил несколько офицеров. Остальные молнии разили случайных свидетелей преступлений Негативного Флэша. Оставляли им на память кривые шрамы. Делали инвалидами. Иногда убивали.

— Тебе же нравилось.

Нравилось. До тех пор, пока не начались убийства. Пока не пострадал Мик. После это Леонард не побоялся даже принять участие в эксперименте. Рискнул собой, лишь бы остановить адреналинового психа.

— Ты убийца, Аллен, — припечатал Леонард. — Приговор вынесен и обжалованию не подлежит. Так что можешь не стараться. Все, что мне от тебя нужно, — местонахождение Траектории. И пока ты не скажешь — я не перестану приходить и снова, и снова спрашивать.

— Договоримся?

— Никаких договоров!

Развернувшись, Леонард затемнил экран и направился к выходу. Вдоль таких же камер. С заключенными, пойманными им.

Ничего, подумал он, возвращая себе самообладание. У него есть время отловить еще одного мету. У них еще есть время. Все время, отведенное Аллену.


	4. Цена

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - перерезанная глотка

Расположенную в трех милях к северу от Кистоун-Сити Айрон-Хайтс ненавидели все. Эту огромную тюрьму-крепость, полностью оправдывающую свое название, ненавидели те, кто до усрачки боялся попасться внутрь, те, кто в ней работал, и даже те, кто просто случайно оказывался рядом. Равнодушным не оставался никто, мороз продирал по коже даже самых стойких.

Когда-то это была просто огороженная территория с выкрашенными в светлые тона невысокими строениями и зелеными лужайками. Но с появлением мета-людей ее принялись модернизировать, чтобы не дать преступникам со сверхспособностями сбежать. Годами, десятилетиями на территории что-нибудь постоянно доделывали и достраивали, пока все корпуса не объединили в единое, колоссальных размеров здание, больше похожее на монумент. Но не памятник, а надгробие для тех, кто нарушил закон и попался.

Барри не боялся оказаться в Айрон-Хайтс. Веря в себя и в свои исключительные силы, он как-то ни разу не задумался, что будет делать, если однажды его там запрут. В камере для мета-людей, в коробке, где выпрямиться можно только лежа на полу. Из которой никогда не выпускали и где два раза в сутки открывалась панель с тюремной жрачкой, а нужду справлять приходилось в дырку в полу. 

Десятки лет назад заключенным полагались личные вещи. В то время их еще считали за людей. Еду они получали в столовой и им позволялось несколько часов на прогулку и редкие посещения родственников. У Барри единственным посетителем был только Снарт. От которого он и узнал, насколько сильно ему не повезло оказаться в Айрон-Хайтс за свои преступления именно сейчас.

Не повезло — слабо сказано, поскольку приходя, Снарт пытал его — полномочия позволяли. Иногда до полной отключки, иногда нет. А когда уходил, Барри старался сразу же закрыть глаза и уснуть, забыться, чтобы время до следующего прихода Снарта прошло быстрее. Как можно быстрее пролетели бесконечные часы, когда все, что было доступно Барри — думать. И между делом сходить с ума.

Чтобы не рехнуться, он в первое время вспоминал друзей. Лица, имена. Какую-то, казавшуюся важной, информацию. Прикидывал варианты сбежать. А потом из-за ошейника и постоянных пыток начал слабеть. И давиться слезами и тоской по банальному — возможности выпрямиться в полный рост, пройтись, пробежаться, вдохнуть свежего воздуха, услышать чей-то сторонний разговор, ощутить на лице первый и последний луч солнца… И чтобы не скулить, не выть от этой тоски в последнее время он принялся копаться в себе и все чаще стал задаваться вопросом — что именно, какое решение, слово или действие привело его сюда? Это была вседозволенность или безнаказанность? И когда возникли эти ощущения? После первой преднамеренной жертвы? Когда Барри психанул из-за схваченной законниками Линды. В сущности безобидной девчонки, просто не освоившейся со своими силами. Или после первой случайной жертвы, когда Барри бросил молнию не посмотрев, куда бросает? Раньше? Когда он украл раритетную хрень из дома мэра Централ-Сити. Или в самый первый раз, когда стащил в магазине банку бобов, чтобы им с Айрис было что поесть?

Нет. Еще раньше. Все началось с чокнутой суки Франсин, его опекунши. Когда-то улыбчивой и самоуверенной. Но однажды поехавшей крышей. В тот день, когда ее перемкнуло на ровном месте и она, готовя ужин, закатила скандал мужу. А после схватила кухонный нож и ткнула ему в глаз. 

Уолли, их младший, первым рванул на помощь отцу, Барри и Айрис опомнились на мгновение позже. Но Франсин успела. Визжа, что все они предатели, желающие сжить ее со свету, приставила окровавленный нож к горлу сына. Не слыша ни его мольбы отпустить, ни вопли ужаса Айрис, продолжала орать. Не видя, как лезвие пропарывает кожу, как кровь даже не каплями — тонкими струйками стекает на белый джемпер Уолли. Не ощущая, как он хрипит и бьется в ее безумной, нечеловеческой хватке. Уолли пытался зажать горло, оттянуть от себя широкое лезвие, но его пальцы соскальзывали, еще сильнее размазывая кровь по одежде, своим рукам, рукам матери. Но кровь все текла и текла, заливая джемпер, собираясь под ногами Уолли в большую неаккуратную лужу.

То, что убила сына, Франсин заметила лишь когда он обмяк. Выпустила его из рук и, уставившись на нож, словно впервые увидела, заорала. А Барри, дернув за руку Айрис, бросился прочь из дома, думая лишь о том, как бы не стать следующим. Не отправиться на тот свет за опекуном и лучшим другом.

Обратно они с Айрис не вернулись — она не захотела попасть в систему.

Позже из газет они узнали, что Франсин признали невменяемой и пожизненно закрыли в Аркхэме. А вину за ее сумасшествие общество приписало Барри, как нежеланному приемышу. И мужу Франсин, который якобы ей годами изменял. Но только Барри знал истину — никто Франсин не доводил. Безумие всегда сидело в ней, как бомба с часовым механизмом вело обратный отсчет. Барри знал, потому что в последние годы все чаще стал замечать в глазах Айрис ту же больную искру. Ее поведение, ее поступки все больше и больше напоминали мать.

Он не имел права предать единственного оставшегося у него близкого человека. Но если Снарт взялся за нее, то можно было не сомневаться — рано или поздно, он ее поймает. Сам или с чьей-то помощью. Перестанет приходить. И у Барри не останется ни единого шанса выбраться. 

Но если Айрис уже угроза окружающим и самой себе — может, лучше сдать ее и тем самым выторговать хоть что-то для себя?


	5. Выбор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - синяки, царапины, прочие незначительные травмы

Это очень громко звучит, очень гордо, когда кто-то бьет себя в грудь и говорит, что ему все нипочем. Что он настолько крут, что выдержит все.

Чаще всего этот кто-то и понятия не имеет, как быстро сдастся.

Жизнь на улицах города приучила Барри хватать что успел и бежать. Жизнь в гетто — прикрывать спины тех, кто мог прикрыть спину ему. Оба этих места натренировали его выживать, приспосабливаться. Искать выгоду и держаться за нее до последнего.

Не слушать насмешки — ты так быстро сдался. Не реагировать на презрение — хватило Айрон-Хайтс, чтобы ты перестал корчить из себя то, чем не являешься. Молчать в ответ на высокомерное «и на что ты еще согласен?» Барри мог бы в ответ огрызнуться — эй, Снарт, а давай тебя запихнем в коробку шесть на шесть футов, как ты после этого запоешь? И мог бы добавить — а если и этого будет мало, вырубим свет и включим обогрев на максимум. Как долго ты, чертов мудила, протянешь? Но не стал. С ледяного ублюдка сталось бы оставить Барри в камере гнить заживо.

А так, ему предложили выбор. Сдохнуть быстро и безболезненно, гордо уйти из жизни любым приемлемым для него способом. Или пойти на сделку, благодаря которой позволили бы покинуть Айрон-Хайтс, жить в городе как обычный человек, даже бегать. Но в ошейнике, бок о бок с ответственным офицером-надзирателем, и работать на законников. Как аналог искупления вины и попытки заслужить право на жизнь. Отдать себя, свое тело, свои возможности. Стать игрушкой-марионеткой в руках Снарта.

Барри лишь хохотнул, что это похоже на кривое предложение руки и сердца, вот только у Снарта нет сердца, кто бы что ни говорил. Снарт в ответ промолчал, скрестил руки на груди, своим видом демонстрируя всю серьезность момента. И после всего, через что они прошли вместе, Барри стало не по себе. Но он согласился. Сдать им Траекторию. Свою подругу, свою сестру. Согласился променять жизнь Айрис на свободу. Какую-никакую, но свободу.

Он думал, Снарт, не сходя с места, попытается унизить его еще больше. Хотя, куда уж больше? Потребует… например, ему отсосать. Или встать на колени и подставить задницу, чтобы закрепить «соглашение». Барри бы не удивился. Но Снарт просто ушел. И даже не стал сжимать камеру до размеров контейнера для мусора. А когда в следующий раз вернулся, то кивнул на выход.

Барри дали время привести себя в порядок — отмыться от пота и грязи, обстричь отросшие волосы и сбрить редкую растительность на лице. Только увидев себя в зеркале, он осознал, насколько отвратительно выглядел. Так, что его чуть не стошнило. Немудрено, что Снарт побрезговал, Барри самого от себя стало противно. Но даже когда он отмылся и привел себя в порядок, когда надел оставленный ему красный костюм, — тошнота не прошла. Наоборот, подкатила к горлу, и Барри, склонившись над раковиной, не думая, что творит, поддел ошейник и потянул, сильнее и сильнее, видя в зеркале не себя, а одно большое вытянутое красное пятно.

Пальцы с неровно обрезанными ногтями цепляли кожу, давили на горло, оставляя мелкие царапинки и наливающиеся кровью пятна. Тупые грани ошейника врезались все сильнее и сильнее, но Барри все оттягивал его, стремясь сорвать, задохнуться, но сорвать. Вернуть себе силы, вернуть свободу.

— Барри, — робко поскреблись в дверь. — Ты в порядке? Я Лиза, сестра Леонарда. Меня вызвали оформить документы. Не хочу тебя торопить, но нам пора. 

Его могли не оставлять одного, вымыться и одеться можно под надзором. Но зачем-то оставили. Зачем? Чтобы внушить ему надежду? Чтобы он на собственной шкуре почувствовал, насколько калечная получилась его свобода?

— Или Верховный судья изменит свое решение, — не удержалась от напоминания Лиза.

Внезапно Барри ощутил прилив сил. Гудение крови, едва заметную знакомую вибрацию.

Снарт приспустил поводок.

— Да, — прошептал Барри хрипло, сжал ладонью горло, закрывая потемневшие пятна синяков и смазывая набрякшие капли крови. Но, сообразив, что Лиза, вероятнее всего, не услышала, повторил громче: — Да, в полном! Дай мне, пожалуйста, минуту.

Минуту. Всего одну минуту. За которую заживут все царапины и сойдут синяки. Кровь впитается в красный костюм и станет незаметной. Никто не узнает. Для всех он будет выглядеть так, как должен.


	6. Ренегат

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - протезы, механизация тела

— Заходим с двух сторон, — выпрыгнув из фургона, скомандовал Снарт в коммуникатор, — разбиваемся на группы по пять и прочесываем территорию. Чтобы ни одна крыса не проскочила!

Командовал он своим людям, отряду в двадцать человек. Запакованные в одинаковую серо-черную броню, одинаковые шлемы, они различались только ростом и на фоне трущоб гетто для мета-людей казались нереально-инородными. Ходили строем, получение приказа никак не подтверждали. Барри так и тянуло съязвить, обозвать их болванчиками. Но законники не кивали. Они, как клоны с общим разумом, просто принимали информацию и выполняли ее без единого отклонения.

Особо не рассчитывая, что в ближайшее время ему доверят работать, Барри уже приготовился скучать в фургоне, уныло пялясь в рифленый потолок или разглядывая страховочные ремни на сиденьях. Недоумевая — нахрена Снарт таскает его с собой, если все равно потом имеет дело только со своими людьми.

— Аллен, идешь с нами, — внезапно обернулся Снарт. — Ты знаешь этот район гетто лучше нас. Пробежишься, осмотришься. 

От слова «пробежишься» тепло разлилось внутри Барри, и он в одно мгновение оказался рядом со Снартом, жадно оглядывая знакомые места. Лишенный возможности свободно бегать, он теперь как наркоман хватался за каждый шанс. 

— И, Аллен, одна ошибка… — перехватил его Снарт.

Это движение не укрылось ни от кого из местных, застигнутых врасплох.

— Я и в первый раз запомнил, — криво, насколько позволяла наглость, усмехнулся Барри, игнорируя злобные взгляды со всех сторон.

— Система фиксирует все, так что не пытайся снять блокиратор. 

Разжав ладонь, Снарт провел пальцем по коммуникатору, и Барри чуть не застонал от вспышки скорости, пробежавшей по венам. Как искра, как первая судорога оргазма. Рвано выдохнув, Барри глубоко вдохнул и устремился вперед. По периметру убежища, проверяя засады. Не поленился пнуть Джея, чтобы тот выкатился под ноги законникам, и толкнуть Хартли, чтобы тот наоборот, укатился вглубь своей каморки и не отсвечивал, сорвал с Джесси аккумулятор сил, помогающий ей сосредоточиться, а на Бетт натянул перчатки, чтобы никого не взорвала ненароком.

Больше на территории этой базы никого сильного не было, чтобы примелькаться. Только молодняк, не представляющий опасности. Их законники не трогали, если те сами не нарывались.

На Циско он напоролся, когда уже бежал обратно. Замерев, но не выйдя из спидфорса, Барри с ног до головы оглядел друга, заметно уставшего, раздраженного, в привычном потрепанном плаще, из рукавов которого торчали странные насадки. Представляя из себя грубо сработанное переплетение металлических полос, они не походили на перчатки, скорее… Барри замедлился.

— Ты! — выкрикнул Циско, увидев его. И ткнул в него насадкой на руке-культе… тем, что от руки осталось. — Как тебе только наглости хватило!

Будь его руки целыми, Барри бы отбросило мощной звуковой волной. Будь его руки целыми, Барри бы даже не стал уклоняться от удара. Но он всего лишь снова ушел в спидфорс. И невольно прикипел взглядом к протезам. Металл на них был не новый, сочленения сделаны топорно, но, несмотря на эту нарочитую небрежность, Барри узнал работу Хартли, их гения гетто, по вине законников абсолютно лишенного слуха.

Детали для протезов всегда были в доступе на черном рынке, новые или подержанные, но все достаточно гибкие, хирургически подсоединяемые к человеческому телу. Материал, имитирующий кожу, тоже имелся в избытке. И Хартли всегда, вне зависимости от того, была наличность у заказчика или нет, мог добыть все необходимое. Тем более для Циско. Для самого важного для себя человека, Хартли бы точно достал все самое лучшее.

Но не стал. Значит, Циско сам так захотел. Чтобы не только окружающим, но и себе запретить забываться, считая, что реконструкция рук до первоначального вида реальна. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Барри, снова замедлившись. — Твои… Твои руки…

— Предатель! — выплюнул тот, то ли не расслышав, то ли не пожелав отвечать. — Это ты выдал меня им? Признайся, ты сдал меня Холоду?! Почему ты не сдох в Айрон-Хайтс?

Снарт? Его работа? Но Барри ничего не рассказывал, хотя доказывать другу — видимо, бывшему — не видел смысла. Тем более теперь, когда заключил сделку и автоматически для всех стал тем, кем назвал его Циско. Предателем. 

Снарт знал, что делал. Бил наверняка. Как он там сказал: «Твой дружок больше не проблема»? 

— Прости, я не знал… — запнулся Барри, и в тот же миг его ошейник запульсировал теплом, а коммуникатор засигналил красным. — Прости. — Огляделся и, не рискуя больше привлекать внимание системы и Снарта, ткнул в сторону старого лаза, прикрытого старыми грязными досками и подранными покрышками, — спуска в катакомбы, который они с Айрис давным-давно обнаружили, а потом рассказали своим близким друзьям. — Беги, я их отвлеку.

А сам рванул обратно. Подбежав к Снарту, шутовски отсалютовал и доложил:

— Все чисто. Траектории здесь нет. Нет смысла здесь задерживаться.

Снарт кивнул и скомандовал своим людям сбор, а когда они погрузились в фургоны, одним движением пальца выкрутил блок ошейника на максимум и схватил Барри за шею.

— Никогда, — он притянул Барри к себе вплотную, обдавая холодом и покрывая его костюм глянцево-хрупкой коркой льда, — никогда не смей мне лгать, паршивец. Или отправишься обратно в Айрон-Хайтс.

— Я н-не… — забормотал Барри и попытался вырваться.

— Подумай еще раз. 

Лед захрустел, ломаясь и крошась. А Барри стал задыхаться.

— Там был Циско, — просипел он, осознав, что выкрутить не выйдет. Снарт верно понял показатели, считанные программой ошейника. — Он не опасен! Ты уже отнял у него силы вместе с руками. Это же был ты?

— Решать, кто опасен, а кто не опасен, буду я! А он, также как и ты, знает, как выйти на вашу общую подружку. И успеет предупредить ее. — Отшвырнул от себя Барри и, ткнув в него пальцем, повторил: — Больше так не делай.


	7. Под слоем льда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - cтежки или шрамы

_— То, что раны заживают моментально, — так и должно быть?_

_— Для тебя, думаю, да._

_— А то, что следов не остается, — это нормально?_

_— Что ты хочешь от меня, Леонард? Ответов? У нас их нет. Есть только исходные данные. Темная материя — мало изученная область. Мы знаем, что она меняет людей, в сотни, тысячи раз усиливает какие-то их особенности, обращая в сверхвозможности. Но какие именно? Почему эти, не другие? И почему при прочих равных эти способности все равно разнятся? Я не знаю. Видимо, это твоя новая норма. Как себя чувствуешь? По собственным меркам._

_— Как глыба льда._

_— А ты забавный. Не помню, чтобы ты раньше острил…_

_— Это не шутка. Я не чувствую ничего. Ни боли, ни эмоций. За исключением, может быть, самых сильных, примитивных. Раны пропадают по желанию. А стоит мне подумать о защите, как кожа затягивается льдом и ран вообще не образуется._

_— Доктор Лазара, пометьте — сделать тесты. Леонард, я верю тебе, но это необходимо зафиксировать. Проектом заинтересовались важные люди. И им нужны не слова, а задокументированные доказательства._

_— Планируете создать целую армию ледяных людей?_

_— Не думаю, что у испытуемых проявятся твои способности. Я сомневаюсь, что еще у кого-то они проявятся в таком масштабе. Как я уже сказал — на каждого человека темная материя влияет по-своему. И это всегда непредсказуемо. Еще какие-то вопросы или жалобы?_

_— Да. Старые шрамы. Я могу понять, почему не появляются раны и не остаются шрамы от новых увечий. Но почему у меня пропали все старые шрамы? _

_— Я не знаю, Леонард. У меня нет ответов на твои вопросы._

— Любуешься собой, Снарт? — Заданный язвительным тоном вопрос отзеркалил от стен ванной и прозвучал чересчур громко, но Аллена это не смутило. — Поддрачиваешь на себя втихаря?

Леонард не имел привычки закрывать дверь в ванную — в родительском доме никто за ним не подглядывал, даже Лиза. У них это до сих пор считается дурным тоном. А в своем доме… До Аллена не от кого было закрываться. Никто не вламывался в спальню и не комментировал действия Леонарда.

Наверное, он должен был смутиться. Но, глянув в зеркало на прислонившегося к дверному косяку Аллена, пожал плечами.

— Считаешь меня непривлекательным?

По сути он ответил вопросом на вопрос, что тоже порицалось родителями. Но в обществе Аллена такие условности стирались. Наоборот, хотелось ответить в тон, сломать в себе барьеры, переступить грань.

А еще Леонард задал этот вопрос потому, что успел заметить — Аллен его непривлекательным не считал. Стоя в расслабленной позе и изображая на лице скучающее выражение, он разглядывал Леонарда. И далеко не так равнодушно, как старался показать.

— Ты… — усмехнулся Аллен и скрестил руки на груди, — флиртуешь со мной? Серьезно? После всего?..

Можно было напомнить, что не Леонард сделал из него преступника. Что не Леонард воровал и убивал, за что и был наказан. Но зачем? 

— Констатирую факт. — Оборачиваться лицом к Аллену он не стал. Так и продолжал смотреть в зеркало. — Будь я более заинтересован в отношениях, жил бы сейчас с любовником.

— Что тебя останавливает? Сделка с дьяволом?

— Очень громкое определение, — покачал головой Леонард, — тебе не идет. А ответ на твой вопрос — нет. Не сделка с тобой. Мне и раньше мало кто нравился. Еще меньше было тех, кто мне подходил. А сейчас… не уверен, что найдутся рисковые парни.

Обычно он не делился информацией такого рода, даже с докторами-психологами на работе. Посещал обязательные встречи, отделывался никуда не ведущими разговорами, получал свою запись в личном деле и возвращался к работе.

В присутствии Аллена впервые за долгое время захотелось об этом рассказать. Даже больше — впервые за все время, что их сталкивала жизнь, они разговаривали. Не противостояли друг другу, не угрожали, не подначивали, а именно говорили. Хоть Аллен ершился — а Леонард его изучил вдоль и поперек, — но задеть не пытался.

— Ты про свою «холодную», — Аллен пальцами изобразил кавычки в воздухе, — проблему?

— Про нее, — подтвердил Леонард и сделал всего одно небольшое усилие. Зеркало тут же затянуло инеевыми узорами, неплотными, почти прозрачными, сквозь которые он увидел, как изо рта Аллена вырвалось облачко пара.

— Ого, — восхищенно присвистнул тот, — это круто. Без дураков, это реально круто. Я встречал много мета-людей по жизни, но ты — исключение. Фантастически изрядное исключение. Понимаешь?

Леонард покачал головой. Нет, он не понимал. Видел энтузиазм в глазах Аллена, слышал его в словах, но не понимал.

— Люди годами учатся подчинять себе силы. Сколько я ровнял собой стены и сшибал преграды — не перечесть. Многим так и не удается научиться управлять своими возможностями, они так и остаются жить в страхе перед их вспышками и экстремальными выбросами. Но то, как ты словно вода перетекаешь из одного состояния в другое, — это рушит все основы обучения. А ты даже не природный мета…

Смазав иней, Леонард провел влажной ладонью по бедру, где подтянутую фигуру когда-то портил один из самых приметных, неровный шрам — напоминание об охоте на мета-преступника, который виртуозно владел псионными проекциями и умел одной фантазией выдать целый арсенал холодного оружия. По предплечью, которое раньше аляповатой кляксой украшал мутно-розовый шрам от ожога, нелюбимое воспоминание из детства. И по груди, куда отскочила прошившая Мика насквозь молния. Но под ладонью была только ровная гладкая кожа. Никаких шрамов, никаких внешних напоминаний.

Снаружи все его шрамы пропадали моментально. Но Леонард ни об одном из них не забыл. Где-то глубоко под слоем льда они навсегда оставались внутри него.

— Ну раз ты у нас такой спец по мета-людям, — протянул Леонард, — может, ты скажешь, почему с моего тела исчезли все шрамы?

— У тебя их было много? — зачем-то уточнил Аллен. И шумно сглотнул. — Но вообще нет разницы. Много, мало — темная материя на каждом отражается так, как ему на роду написано. Она не спрашивает, какие силы ты хочешь, она находит что-то в тебе и вытаскивает это наружу. Не уточняя, не против ли ты при этом чего-то в себе лишиться или нет. Ты сразу получаешь полный пакет, и он с тобой остается до конца.

— А с тобой как было?

Аллен пожал плечами и почесал затылок.

— Меня вырубило на несколько месяцев. А когда очнулся, уже мог бегать быстрее пули.

Отлепившись от дверного косяка, он шагнул вперед.

— А еще мне молния прессуху прокачала, показать? — И без лишних слов задрал майку, демонстрируя живот. 

Восемь пресловутых кубиков толком не выделялись, но прорисовывались под кожей. Бледной после года заточения в камере и безволосой, гладкой под пальцами и очень нежной на ощупь.

— Теперь ты со мной флиртуешь? — выгнул бровь Леонард.

Но руку не убрал. Касаться Аллена было приятно. И чем дольше Леонард обводил пальцами пресс, поглаживая и надавливая, тем лучше вспоминал ощущения из прошлой жизни — разделенное на двоих удовольствие, ощущение сопричастности, единения.

— Побойся Верховного судью, Снарт, — подмигнул ему Аллен. — Я не флиртую, я соблазняю тебя.

Горячая ладонь скользнула по боку Леонарда, как огнем опалила, и надавила на поясницу, вынуждая податься вперед, шагнуть к Аллену и прислониться своим лбом к его.

— Вот только ничего путного из этого не выйдет, — предупредил Леонард.

— Это ты так думаешь. — Аллен прижался к нему всем телом, притерся и завибрировал.

Все чаще в последнее время Леонард не докручивал настройки блокиратора мета-сил, позволяя Аллену пользоваться спидфорсом. Не потому, что забывал, больше проверял — насколько этому паршивцу хватит сил не сорваться, не взломать блокиратор и не сбежать.

— Моя версия куда интереснее. Рассказать? — И не дожидаясь ответа, Аллен продолжил: — Если придерживаться ее, то наши с тобой силы полярны лишь на первый взгляд. — Он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Леонарда. — По факту же они равноценны, как две стороны одной монеты. — Завел руку Леонарда себе за спину, намекая, что неплохо было бы его обнять. — И при взаимодействии нивелируются.

Кожа Аллена горчила, как крепкий кофе и темный шоколад, а его губы оставляли на теле Леонарда поцелуи-ожоги. Так же незаметные глазу, как шрамы, они просачивались внутрь, чтобы навсегда там остаться. А еще Аллен стонал. Возбужденный, заведенный не на шутку, он стонал очень тихо, почти неслышно. И почему-то от этого кровь быстрее бежала по венам, лед трескался, ломался, вскрывая спрятанное, давая разлиться наболевшему. И Леонард следовал за этим потоком, забывал про преграды, сминал податливое тело, толкался в него. Согреваясь, оттаивая, возвращая себе что-то, что уже не наделся вернуть. Не встречая сопротивления, ища согласие, подтверждение своим ощущениям в сведенных бровях и зажмуренных глазах, в гримасе, исказившей лицо.

Подчиняясь своему желанию, Леонард не думал о последствиях. Не пытался смягчить себя, хоть как-то сбавить напор. Откуда-то он знал — Аллен к этому и стремился, именно это и хотел получить. Не рассчитывая на ласку или мягкость, пытался найти хотя бы понимание. Взаимность, как он ее понимал. Чувственность на грани с грубостью. Страсть, похоть. Нечто из этого, чтобы вспомнить, как это — снова чувствовать себя живым.

Не размениваясь на деликатность или нежность, Леонард дал Аллену то, в чем тот нуждался. Прекрасно осознавая, что угадал. Угадал сердцем. Потому что где-то глубоко внутри, под уродливой сеткой шрамов оно еще билось. В полузабытом ритме, живое, горячее. И где-то глубоко внутри оно пропустило удар, когда этот паршивец распахнул свои незамутненные светло-зеленые глаза и протяжно застонал.


	8. Ложь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - «Удар в спину» (в прямом или переносном смысле)

Иногда Леонарду казалось, что Аллен с ним играл. Лгал в лицо, уходя от прямых ответов, специально подолгу торчал в командном центре, собирая мельчайшие крохи данных, полученных датчиками, компоновал их и делал вид, что определяет, где его подружка побывала в последнее время. А на месте, хмурясь, сообщал, что это очередной провал. 

Но в последнее время Леонард почти убедился, что прав в своих сомнениях. Слишком уж зачастили наводки указывали на его дом. Где Аллен опять разводил руками и озвучивал версию, что датчики снова что-то напутали. И действительно, можно было бы списать все на несовершенство программы, но тогда бы эти датчики и на остальных мета барахлили. Еще можно было выявить сбои системы, блокирующей силы Аллена, и доказать, что тот неоднократно нарушал соглашение. Вот только система не сбоила, а Аллен почти всегда мелькал перед глазами. За исключением одного времени — когда Леонард спал.

Спокойно взвесив за и против, он на какое-то время перестал спать вообще. Силы позволили ему провернуть подобное без ущерба для работы и жизни, но итог породил новые сомнения и новые вопросы. Потому что пока Леонард бодрствовал — датчики не выдавали ровным счетом ничего. Никаких нарушений, никаких следов спидстера. И это означало одно — Аллен лгал. И все его уступки с самого начала преследовали лишь одну цель — найти в системе брешь и вырваться на свободу. Предать. Хотя стоило ли обольщаться? Чего еще ждать от того, кто однажды отказался от всего, к чему стремился, что говорил и чего придерживался.

— Как ты научился обманывать систему? — не выдержал Леонард в очередной раз, когда вычисления Аллена опять привели их в дом. В их дом.

И пальнул для верности небольшим зарядом, примораживая Аллена к полу. Чтобы не сбежал.

— Это не я! — удивленно вскрикнул тот, не ожидая подставы. И завибрировал, чтобы выбраться, но Леонард это предвидел. Он моментально выставил настройки блокиратора на максимум.

— Ложь, — произнес спокойно. — Три недели назад я перестал спать, чтобы убедиться в твоей правоте…

— И что?! Я сбегал?! — перебил его Аллен. Уже не удивленно, а зло. Как всегда реагировал в камере Айрон Хайтс, когда был уверен в собственных словах и правоте. 

Обняв себя руками, он пытался согреться, но у него не выходило — Леонард снизил и температуру воздуха вокруг них. Чтобы лед не таял.

— Нет, ты никуда не сбегал. — Леонард выждал минуту, чтобы Аллен успел расслабиться, подумать, что ему поверили. И добавил: — Но и датчики ничего не выявляли.

— И что? — тот развел руками. И тут же снова себя обхватил. — Это, по-твоему, доказательство? 

— Доказательство. Косвенное, но доказательство. Что-то случается и фиксируется наличие спидстера, только когда ты выпадаешь из моего поля зрения.

— Это всего лишь предположение! — Губы Аллена посинели. И говорить он стал тише. Почти шепотом. — К тому же ваши датчики считывают само наличие спидфорса, для них все спидстеры одинаковы! 

— Я в курсе, — согласился Леонард. Холод тек и тек с рук, но ему и не хотелось, чтобы это прекращалось.

— И? — глаза Аллена слипались, ноги подламывались, но он еще держался.

— Я могу понять следы присутствия спидстера в городе. И даже в этом районе. Хотя, будь я на месте твоей подружки, — убрался бы подальше от Централ-Сити. Но объясни мне тогда одну вещь…

Аллен промолчал, дожидаясь вопроса.

— Как защита этого дома не сработала на чужака? На твою подружку, которой ты все приписываешь. И предвосхищая совет проверить защиту на взлом — я проверил. Протоколы не нарушались, коды не взламывались. Никто посторонний не переступал порог этого дома.

— Я не знаю, почему так, — выдохнул Аллен едва слышно. — Но это не я.

Блокиратор работал на максимуме, лед на теле Аллена все намерзал и намерзал. Теперь он мог даже не стараться стоять ровно, лед его держал. 

— Ты пролез в мою жизнь, — проговорил Леонард и осознал, что таким же тоном обычно зачитывал приговор. — В постель. Ты сказал поверить тебе. Ты согласился на все, чтобы выбраться из стен Айрон Хайтс. Но это… Это залет, Аллен. Соглашение нарушено. Сделка расторгнута. 

— А еще вчера ты стонал «Барри», — губы Аллена издевательски искривились. И он получил в лицо еще один ледяной заряд.

А Леонарда отшвырнуло к стене. Тело моментально онемело, а ледяная крошка брызнула во все стороны. Упасть на пол он не успел — перед его лицом проскочила фиолетовая вспышка и маленький, но костлявый кулак врезался ему в лицо. Голову мотнуло, и затылок взорвался болью, впечатавшись в стену.

— Как же вы меня оба достали! — Громкий девичий крик ввинтился в уши Леонарда, и он открыл глаза.

Вокруг Аллена мелькали фиолетовые молнии Траектории. На доли секунды она замирала, так, что можно было разглядеть невысокий рост и обтягивающий стройное тело фиолетовый костюм, и шипела злобно:

— С каким удовольствием я посмотрела бы на заголовки «Один раз преступник — всегда преступник!» — Снова принималась мелькать по комнате и снова замирала: — Хотя, что это я? Завтра и увижу!

Ее появление отвлекло Леонарда. Он перестал контролировать температуру. И это повлияло на Аллена, который больше прикидывался замерзшим. Он задергался, изнутри ломая лед, но его подружка даже не обратила на это внимания.

— Один. — Удар снова пришелся Леонарду по лицу. — Раз. — Лед, намерзший на ногах Аллена, буквально взорвался. — Преступник. — Еще удар по Леонарду, но уже в корпус, в солнечное сплетение. — Всегда. — Аллен взвыл от боли, откатываясь к противоположной стене. — Преступник. — Траектория веселилась, отсыпая Леонарду удары, и даже не смотрела на Аллена.

— О, придумала! — не остановившись этом, она перешла на суперскорость и после нескольких быстрых и сильных ударов Леонард почти перестал видеть. Кожа на лице лопнула, кровь заливала глаза, но протереть Леонард на мог — Траектория не давала ему двинуться. — Еще один! «Негативный Флэш виновен в смерти Коммандера Холода»! — Небольшая трость с молнией на острие мелькнула в ее руках и взрезала Леонарду грудь.

— Айрис, нет! — заорал Аллен, становясь на колени. 

Мысль о защите себя возникла в голове Леонарда слишком поздно. 

— Ты можешь ее схватить, чего ты ждешь?! — крикнул он Аллену.

За Траекторией Леонард не успевал. Она ускользала прямо из-под ледяного заряда. Следующий удар тростью проколол легкое, и Леонарду пришлось пустить в ход все силы, чтобы снизить температуру своего тела, замедлить все процессы.

— Я этого не говорил, — Аллен выпрямился, но и не подумал остановить свою подружку.

— Что?

— Я сказал, что помогу ее поймать! — Он даже с места не сдвинулся, словно выжидал.

— Да какого черта! — Траектория сама подскочила к Аллену, и стоило им соприкоснуться, как их разметало в стороны.

— Вот что он пытался тебе сказать, кретин! — она тут же подскочила, и очередной заряд промазал.

— Что это было?

— Я не могу коснуться ее. — Шатаясь, Барри поднялся на ноги, и, вопреки запретам системы, вибрация размыла его очертания. — Во вселенной ничего не существует в единственном варианте. В ней все всегда пребывает в равновесии. — Наруч вспыхнул красным и высветил проекцию, оповещавшую о множественных ошибках, отменах и полном отказе системы вследствие неисправности блокиратора на Барри. — Спидфорс не исключение. Источник Айрис, — от Аллена в стороны разлетелись металлические осколки, и он закрутился вокруг Траектории вихрем в обратную сторону, — антипод моему источнику. Я не могу ее коснуться, но могу сделать так. — Воздух вокруг них заискрил молниями, фиолетовыми и синими. Перекрещиваясь, они вспыхивали микровзрывами, которые, сливались, становились черными.

— Прекрати! — закричала Траектория, останавливаясь, но Аллен ее не послушал. — Прекрати, ты же нас угробишь!

Он разгонялся и разгонялся, окончательно потеряв какие-либо различимые очертания, закрывая свою подружку непрерывной черной стеной. Но как только Леонард, сосредоточившись, пустил в них мощный заряд, все закончилось. Траектория в изодранном костюме упала на пол без движения. А Аллен, устало пошатываясь, вскинул голову, демонстрируя отсутствие блокиратора на шее, и криво усмехнулся. 

— Испугался, что я сбегу?

Упал на колени рядом с Траекторией и закашлялся.

— Твое недоверие убивает меня, любимый, — прохрипел он, сплюнув кровавый сгусток. И рухнул лицом вперед.


	9. Приговор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - сожжение, термальный ожог

— Знаешь, я все не мог понять, как такое могло случиться? Как система защиты смогла дать не единичный, а многоразовый сбой, но в логах ничего не отразила. Нет-нет, не вставай. — Для верности Леонард даже пнул его хорошенько под ребра. И под сдавленный стон продолжил: — Никаких ошибок в данных, чистая статистика. Я все никак не мог сообразить, кто такой умный влез в систему и умудрился не наследить. Проверил более-менее известных специалистов. Не поленился спросить у них — возможно ли вообще такое. И все в один голос ответили — нет. Система не выдала ошибок, потому что никто ее не взламывал.

Наморозив на руки снега, Леонард смыл с них кровь, подобрал с пола форменную куртку и накинул ее на плечи.

— Снова подумал — кто, кроме меня, мог предоставить доступ в мой дом? Кто еще мог настолько ненавидеть меня, чтобы распахнуть двери моего дома посторонним? Тем, кто жаждет меня убить.

Отошел к выходу и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился спиной к стене.

— Я знаю, что ты думаешь. — Тщеславно и высокомерно, но Леонард плевать хотел, как его слова звучат. — И даже могу предположить, что ты хочешь мне сказать. А ты хочешь — во время ареста же не затыкался. Но проблема в том, что я не хочу тебя слушать. Слышать и видеть тебя, воспринимать твою ложь. Потому что правду я и так уже знаю. Не со слов твоей злобной подружки, не подумай, что я настолько самонадеян.

— Ты слепой мудак!.. — Судорожный кашель скрутил его и не дал договорить.

— Не напрягайся, — покачал головой Леонард, — тебе вредно. Можешь послушать, что я скажу. Или, если хочешь, прослушай. Это уже не имеет значения. Твой план сработал бы при одном условии — если бы у Барри был безграничный доступ в мой дом. Если бы у него был доступ к кодам. К той информации, которой он мог бы с кем-нибудь поделиться. Здесь рушится уже второе условие — если бы ему было с кем делиться. Например, с бывшей компанией из гетто. Но он для них пария, ренегат. Предатель, если тебе это слово ближе и понятнее. И из его рук ни один из них больше ничего не примет, даже такую ценную информацию.

— А что еще мне было делать, Снарт?! — задохнувшись от кашля, Мик стукнул кулаком по полу и сплюнул кровавую слюну. — Ты променял меня на этих фриков! Ты променял нашу дружбу на работу! И когда я уже решил, что все, дальше падать некуда, ты вытащил этого из Айрон Хайтс! Не просто вытащил, ты взял его под свою опеку! Под защиту. Ублюдка, из-за которого я лишился работы. Из-за которого меня списали в утиль. Показали, что отныне я мусор… — И Мика снова закашлялся.

Возможно, Леонарду показалось, что голос Мика дрогнул. Возможно, глаза увлажнились слезами. Но даже если бы он хотел, то уже ничем бы не смог помочь Мику. А он не хотел.

— Меня будут судить? — хрипло уточнил Мик, прочистив горло.

— Нет, старый друг, судить тебя никто не будет.

Мик недоверчиво глянул на Леонарда, утер пот и кровь с лица.

— Так просто?

— Ты открыл преступнику доступ в дом офицера. Подставил напарника. Нарушил с десяток запретов из Кодекса. — Вздохнув, Леонард вышел из камеры. — Приговор тебе вынесен автоматически и обжалованию не подлежит. — Выставив настройки на панели, он отступил.

— Нет, Снарт!

После эксперимента с темной материей Леонард не любил находиться слишком близко к огню.

— Думаю, такой удар твое сердце точно не выдержит.

Глядя на быстро меняющиеся цифры температурной шкалы, Леонард краем глаза подмечал, как раскаляются стены и Мик закрывает руками лицо в попытке спрятаться от жара, пышущего в лицо. Как краснеет его смуглая кожа, покрывается волдырями и расползается, моментально запекаясь.

— Нет!

Когда-то они дали друг другу клятвы всегда защищать и помогать, если вдруг что-то случится. Когда-то Леонард верил другу больше, чем себе. Видел особый, сакральный смысл, что молния Негативного Флэша поразила их обоих. Связала.

Но на деле еще сильнее развела. 

А Мик еще и от себя добавил, предав. И теперь, глядя, как в считанные секунды обугливается и рассыпается пеплом его бывший друг, Леонард не испытывал ничего.


	10. Ненастоящий

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - галлюцинации

— Смотри!

Она протягивала к нему ладошку в ослепительно-белой варежке с вышитой на ней золотистой снежинкой.

— Смотри, как я могу!

Отведя другую руку в сторону, она приподняла ногу и замерла. Неуверенно улыбаясь, обутая в коньки с острозаточенными лезвиями, она вполне устойчиво стояла на второй ноге на льду посреди промерзшего озера, отливающего всеми оттенками белого и голубого. Прозрачного, как стекло.

— Когда я вырасту, стану известной фигуристкой!

Бред какой-то. Его сестра всегда терпеть не могла кататься на коньках. И всегда фыркала в сторону спортсменов, называя их всех без исключения анаболическими наркоманами.

— Ленни!

Лиза щелкнула пальцами у него перед носом и выпрямилась. 

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь или витаешь в облаках?! Смотри сюда! — протянула планшет с открытой страницей исписанного мелким шрифтом документа и стилус. — Ты должен подписать это.

Леонард машинально взял планшет, но ничего не понял — буквы растекались по экрану, смерзаясь в большую, вычурную снежинку. Единственную в своем роде, уникальную. Прекрасную.

— Ты что делаешь! — вскричала Лиза, ударила его по рукам, обожглась и отшатнулась, поднося пальцы к губам. — Какого черта, Ленни! Что с тобой творится?

Планшет с тихим шлепком упал на пол, замигал и потух. Черное зеркало экрана пошло трещинами и заискрило.

— Все в порядке, — он услышал свой голос со стороны. Словно не сам произнес. Не ощутил внутренней вибрации в груди, в горле.

— Слушай, — поддев испорченный планшет носком туфли, Лиза присела рядом на диван, но не обняла, как всегда делала, желая успокоить или утешить, — я понимаю. Мик всегда был для тебя особенным человеком. И его потеря это…

— Ничего не значит, — Леонард посмотрел на свои руки, покрытые инеем, и усилием воли втянул рвавшиеся наружу способности. — Мик был предателем. — И снова, играючи, выпустил, глядя, как из-за разницы температур от ладоней пошел пар. — Слышала, что он и твой адрес выдал своей подружке Траектории? Верховный судья даже не стал смотреть материалы дела.

Лиза поежилась.

— Так ты из-за его предательства в последнее время ведешь себя… не как обычно?

— А как я веду себя обычно?

Поднял голову и посмотрел на присевшего на стол Лизы Барри. Освещенного красно-оранжевым светом закатного солнца из панорамного окна у него за спиной. С растрепанными волосами, такого красивого, что дыхание перехватывало. Обтянутого фирменным черно-синим костюмом Негативного Флэша.

Издевательски усмехнувшись, Барри отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты же в курсе, что я была против эксперимента? — уточнила Лиза, стараясь отвлечь брата.

— Помню. 

Но он не отрывал взгляда от Барри, ловил момент. Разглядывал, пока была возможность.

— Так вот я была права. Ты изменился. Стал… холодным, отстраненным. Откуда все это, ты же раньше никогда таким не был!

— Ты правда думаешь, что знаешь, каким я был? — он удивленно выгнул бровь.

— Но я же… — опешила Лиза. — Мы же семья.

— Ты жила с родителями. Я в Академии. Ты росла в доме. Я в Академии. Ты выбрала свою профессию, потому что сама так захотела, а мне отец выбора не оставил, все решил заранее, до того, как я говорить научился. Поэтому я повторю вопрос — ты правда думаешь, что знаешь, каким я был до эксперимента?!

Барри заулыбался и показал Леонарду большой палец.

— Я Коммандер Холод, — он выпрямился, посмотрев сестре прямо в глаза, и одернул форменную куртку. — Искусственный мета, созданный для поимки мета-преступников. Я не подчиняюсь твоему ведомству, но если считаешь, что мои действия расходятся с Уставом, ты всегда можешь настрочить официальную жалобу моему начальству. Всего тебе хорошего.

— Ленни!

Ступая по хрустящему снегу, вышел из кабинета Лизы и направился к лифтам.

— Вау! — услышал, когда створки лифта распахнулись, — это было жестко. — Скрестив руки на груди, Барри оперся спиной о стену кабины. — Я в восторге. Ты крут!

Не реагируя на него, Леонард зашел внутрь и, развернувшись, изумленно уставился на снежную тропинку, образовавшуюся посередине коридора.

— Не пережива-ай, Ле-ен, — протянул Барри, выглядывая из-за левого плеча. — Это только начало. Дальше будет еще веселее!

Леонард мог бы рявкнуть, чтобы тот заткнулся, но знал, что этот Барри не заткнется. Мог бы огрызнуться, чтобы он испарился, но тот не подчинился бы. Потому что был таким же ненастоящим, как большинство образов, что так реалистично в последнее время рисовало его воображение.


	11. Когда наступит тишина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - серийное/массовое убийство

Все началось с шума. Постоянного фонового шума, который временами отступал, почти исчезал, уменьшаясь до чуть заметных вибраций, едва различимых на слух. Но чем дальше, тем эти моменты становились все реже и реже. Леонард за этим шумом перестал слышать людей и самого себя. А шум все усиливался и усиливался, нарастал как снежный ком. Множился, ширился, заполняя собой все пространство внутри Леонарда. Требовал выпустить его наружу, дать волю, дать свободу.

И, глядя, как Верховный судья что-то говорит, размеренно и безэмоционально, Леонард перестал сопротивляться. Склонил голову, прижав блаженно холодные ладони к пылающим вискам, и выдохнул, расслабившись. И шум пропал. Исчез, рассыпался, схлынул, будто и не было его никогда. Стало настолько тихо, что Леонард услышал собственное дыхание, биение пульса.

Вместе с тишиной к нему вернулась способность ощущать. Как будто лопнул шарик где-то внутри, такой стеклянный елочный шарик, разлетелся осколками, и боль оглушила, прокатилась по телу и пролилась едкими, моментально застывшими на щеках слезинками. Но закричать Леонард не смог — дыхание перехватило и в миг обледеневшие связки не подчинились ему. А боль продолжила рвать изнутри, все сильнее и сильнее проникать во все органы, поражать их, кромсать и через поры вытекать наружу. Леонарду это напомнило время после эксперимента. Когда он потерял контроль над телом. Не мог двигаться, не мог говорить, лишь слышал приказы и комментарии доктора.

Шаг за шагом Леонард тогда обретал себя заново. Шаг за шагом возвращал контроль над телом. Шаг за шагом осваивал новые способности. Отделенный от докторов защитным экраном, он не боялся себя, с самого начала не боялся, наоборот, не сдерживался, с небывалым восторгом пробовал и пробовал, ранил свое тело, но не переставал работать над собой.

Так и теперь, считая собственный пульс, Леонард резко вздохнул, принимая боль, делая ее частью себя, больше не скрывая глубоко внутри. И рвано выдохнул, слыша оглушающе-громкий хруст льда, разжал руки, отнял их от головы и выпрямился.

Экраны в Зале вынесения приговоров погасли. Наверное, впервые за все время своей службы Леонард увидел их непроглядно-черными. Оборванный на полуслове судья молчал. Вскинув руку с судейским молотком, он замер в той позе, в которой стоял — опираясь другой рукой на трибуну. Величественный, наводящий оторопь даже теперь.

Чуть склонив голову, как обычно делал принимая решения судьи, Леонард покинул зал. Здесь его больше ничего не держало и ничто более не требовало его присутствия. 

Ему казалось — он не шел, а скользил по коридорам главного корпуса Суда гражданского правосудия. Обходил, словно обтекал попадавшихся навстречу, не останавливаясь ни на минуту. Лишь когда оказался снаружи, нырнув в молочно-белый туман, которым затянуло город, Леонард прикрыл глаза, убеждаясь, что ему не привиделось и не показалось. Не только в корпусе суда, но и в целом мире… ну или хотя бы в его городе, наступила абсолютная тишина. Холодная, вязкая, она не звенела, как зимнее утро на рассвете, наоборот, окутывала, облепляла, будто рыхлый пушистый снег. Звуков не было, шума не было, а все те, кто излучал их в каждом движении, закаменели. Навсегда застыли в нелепых позах — кто-то присел, но так и не поднялся, кто-то говорил, и рот его так и остался открыт, кто-то шел и так и примерз на половине шага. Побелевшие, покрывшиеся глянцевой коркой льда. Они все замерзли моментально. 

Ни боли, ни ран, ни крови. Люди даже не поняли, что случилось. Ни намека на осознание ни на одном из десятков лиц, в которые Леонард успел заглянуть, пока краем глаза не выхватил вдали красное пятно. Размытое при перемещении, оно в долю секунды оказалось рядом.

Красное. Не привычное черно-синее, а красное. 

— Теперь ты понимаешь? — Барри стащил с головы маску и, подойдя вплотную, положил руки Леонарду на плечи. — Что мы чувствуем? Каждый из нас. Что мы испытываем ежедневно и ежечасно? Как на самом деле нам непросто жить.

Леонард не отвечал. Он понимал, о чем говорил Барри. Но было так больно и так безразлично, что он просто стоял и молчал.

— Мы до ужаса боимся вспышек и еще сильнее ненавидим срывы. И когда кто-то из нас говорит, что любит свои силы, остальные не сомневаются, что он лжет.

Потому что это на самом деле больно — понимать, что ты способен разрушить все, что тебя окружает, все, к чему ты привык. И это страшно — первый раз осознать, что ты причина чего-то жуткого и непоправимого. Гораздо больнее, чем смерть, и куда страшнее, чем безумие. Потому что безумие всегда ходит рядом и ждет, когда ты дашь слабину. А дождавшись, порабощает тебя.

— Теперь ты один из нас, Лен. Один из нас. 

— Да.

Обняв Барри, крепко прижав его к себе, Леонард ощутил, как тот твердеет под прикосновениями, кристаллизуется, покрывается плотным слоем льда, а вокруг них взметается ветер, неслышный, но мощный, он кружит, взметая горсти снега…

— Коммандер! Коммандер Снарт! — внезапно прорвалось глухое и далекое сквозь белоснежную пелену. — Придите в себя, иначе мы ничем не сможем вам помочь!

На мгновение за побледневшей метелью, вдали, за толщей голубоватого и прозрачного льда, он разглядел две фигуры в белых халатах. Но лишь на мгновение, а затем метель уплотнилась и окончательно изолировала его от мира плотным защитным коконом.


	12. Стержень

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - изнасилование/сексуальное насилие; травмы половых органов

— Совершенный Коммандер Холод. — След протектора с подошвы синими пятнами расцвел на его боку. — Безупречный Коммандер Холод. — Еще один, в живот. — Образцовый Коммандер Холод. — И еще один, в спину.

На бледной коже каждый удар легко отпечатывался.

— Но я-то знаю правду. — По лицу скользнула тень. — И ты ее знаешь. Ты просто ничтожество! — Мощный удар кулаком свернул ему челюсть в сторону.

Но боли снова не было, вся будто вытекла наружу и оставила его душу пустой. Сделала его пустым. Оболочкой без наполнения, жалким подобием человека.

Хотя был ли он человеком вообще?

— Считаешь себя чистеньким? — От удара в грудь солнечное сплетение онемело. Но на мгновение, Леонард только и успел подумать, что должен был задохнуться. — Считаешь, ты лучше? — Но не задохнулся. Потому что не дышал. — Нихрена ты не лучше!

Он вообще видел себя словно со стороны и чуть сверху. Как иногда бывает во сне. Видел свое обнаженное тело, испещренное насыщено-синими и черными гематомами, утопающее в рыхлом ослепительно-белом снегу. И черно-синюю вспышку, мелькавшую рядом, замирающую лишь для того, чтобы нанести очередной удар. 

И не оставляющую после себя следов на снегу. 

Негативный Флэш, с трудом вспомнил Леонард. Барри. Барри Аллен. Его приговор. Его грех. Его персональная кара.

— Ты просто урод, слышишь?! — оказавшись на коленях, Барри поддел его голову и сунул в рот три пальца. Выгреб кровящий сгусток и отшвырнул от себя. И сгусток, и тело.

— И чтобы ты знал — я ненавижу быть снизу, слышишь ты, ублюдок! — Молния сверкнула в пальцах Барри. Сверкнув ломаной линией, она прошила тело Леонарда насквозь и оставила горелое пятно на снегу. — Меня тошнило от тебя. — Еще одна окутала его, оставив после себя черные шрамы — фигуры Лихтенберга. — Тошнило от твоих рук. После всего, что ты со мной делал, я блевать хотел от твоих поцелуев!

В один миг, которого хватило бы разве что моргнуть, костюм оказался на снегу, а Барри, накрыв собой тело Леонарда, толкнулся в него. Резко, отрывисто. И сорвался, стал вдалбливаться со всей силы, переходя на суперскорость. Искрил молниями, бил ими. 

Но удовлетворения от Барри не исходило. Даже больного, наигранного торжества. Он, без устали мучая безответное тело, словно сам себя мучил. Наказывал. Истязал.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — шипел со стонами и всхлипами, в которых сквозили жгучая горечь и неподдельное отвращение. — Как же я тебя ненавижу!

Ледяные иглы, прорвавшие снег, стали благословением. Спасением и исцелением. Что для одного, что для другого. Пронзив сплетенные тела насквозь, они раскрошились, рассыпались сверкающей россыпью, взметнулись ниоткуда взявшимся ветром и закрутили метелью.

А когда снег осел, Леонард увидел себя. Свое тело. Чистое, неестественно-белое, без единого следа пыток. А вместо пропавшего Негативного Флэша в привычном черном костюме возник другой. В красном. И вновь без устали кинулся его истязать.

Когда ледяные иглы добрались и до него — появился еще один, в желтом. А за ним еще. Костюмы менялись, но суть оставалась прежней. Но Леонард не задавался вопросом — кто из них настоящий. Не видел смысла. И так знал — ни один. Все фальшивки. Миражи, порожденные его собственным разумом. 

Все, что Леонард в себе ненавидел и презирал, собранные под одной личиной. Личиной того, кто ненамеренно и невзначай умудрился стать его стержнем — тем, что удерживало рассудок от полного помешательства.

Стержнем, которого он лишился.


	13. Пробуждение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - обморожение/переохлаждение/замерзание насмерть

Вьюга пела ему. Тонко и еле слышно шептала, что он наконец вернулся, нашел свой истинный дом. Вторя шороху больших пушистых снежинок, говорила о том, что он больше никогда не будет одинок. Говорила так нежно и сладко, как не стонут любовники в тишине ночи. Живым такое просто не дано. И, слушая ее, откинувшись на самое чистое и самое мягкое во всей вселенной одеяло, он наконец-то просто отдыхал. Закрыв глаза, впустив в себя весь окружавший его холод, он наконец-то перестал ощущать себя пустым. Ничтожным. Омерзительным. Больше ничего не ныло в груди, не тянуло, не дергало. Ничего не рвалось из него наружу. Ничто не разрушало. Не требовало отпустить. Ничто не истязало. Ничто не проклинало. 

Раны исчезли, как не было их никогда. Не оставив после себя шрамов, они просто пропали. Ушли. Как боль и гнев, ненависть и ярость. Все, что он годами сдерживал. Все, что когда-либо душил в себе, запирал глубоко внутри. И, внимая ему, будто слыша тишину, заполнившую все его существо, метель раскрывала свои объятия, укрывала ласково, как мать. Понимала его. Принимала. Посыпая его лицо хлопьями снега, убеждала закрыть глаза и перестать думать. Перестать вспоминать. Забыть о прошлом, оставив все, что было, далеко позади. Не приносить его в настоящее, легкое и спокойное, заполненное лишь белым простором, где завивались спирали бурь, снег кружил хороводы, сплетая в пространстве бесконечные мантии, а льды вздымались, выстраивая целые лабиринты, и рассыпались мириадами звезд. 

Лишь неясный шум, далекий и однообразный, не пускал. Цеплял. Царапал. Колол, как ледяные шипы. Раздражал, перебивал песнь вьюги.

— Лен!.. — собственное имя глухо крошилось, разлеталось осколками. — Лен! — впивалось в тишину. — Лен! — ударялось в самое сердце, вынуждая его сокращаться. — Лен, твою мать, приди в себя!

Мираж мелькал ослепляющими вспышками, ярко синими и красно-золотыми. Двойными, и оттого более мощными. Так не должно было быть. И не могло. Но все же происходило. А все, на что хватало его сил — закрыть глаза. И возжелать перестать слышать и видеть, отдать метели все свои воспоминания, хорошие и нет, дорогие и не очень. Все, лишь бы…

— Лен! — Молния сверкнула и обожгла ему висок. — Не смей отключаться! — В край разозленное лицо склонилось над ним, а руки, жалящие как угли, обхватили его, прижали к жаркому, как лучи солнца, телу. — Ну же, Лен, давай, услышь меня! Ты с такой страстью гонялся за мной, так какого хрена теперь разваливаешься на части?

Он гонялся. За яркой вспышкой. За миражом. Мечтой. Фантазией. Преследовал без устали. Согласен был на все.

— Ле-ен! — Горячие губы коснулись его непослушных пальцев, а по щеке скатилась капля влаги. Двойная молния еще раз расчертила воздух перед ним.

Но почему двойная?

— Барри?

Имя вспомнилось легко. Само скользнуло на язык, хоть вслух и прозвучало как свист ветра.

— А, так я снова Барри? — натянуто и хрипло раздалось над ухом. 

Словно не одного его голос слушался с большим трудом.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Но с каждым новым словом связки подчинялись все лучше. — Я думал, ты сбежал.

Сбежал, после того как предал. Ту, что ему еще верила.

— А я слышал, у тебя без меня крыша совсем поехала. Хотел сбежать и передумал.

Альтруизм? Оригиналу это слово не знакомо. Он эгоист до мозга костей. Разве что…

— Ты опять со мной флиртуешь? 

Спросил, чтобы задеть. Чтобы услышать ложь в ответ и убедиться в том, что это лишь фальшивка. Иллюзия. Видение.

В который раз.

— Нет, любимый, теперь я прямым текстом говорю — мне нужна твоя помощь. Давай, — отстранившись, Барри постучал ему легонько по лбу, — вылезай отсюда. Ты нужен мне настоящим.

Не те слова. Не ожидаемая ложь. Какого черта? Пришел не просто так, а снова в поисках собственной выгоды? 

— Моя помощь? — вздрогнув, Леонард приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. — В чем?

Вокруг них громко затрещал, ломаясь лед, а холод внутри растворился, столкнувшись с огнем, горевшим в глубине ярко-зеленых глаз.

— Со спидфорсом Айрис, — поежившись, Барри снова прижался к его груди. — Сейчас внутри меня он стабилизирован, но если его не выкачать, силы меня разорвут. Так что давай, возвращайся в мир живых. Подписался на сделку со мной — выполняй условия.


	14. Неповиновение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - рана от огнестрельного оружия, рана от стрелы

К работе их вернули на удивление быстро — Судьи проголосовали единогласно. Закрыли глаза на сломанный блокиратор и то, что Флэш шныряет по городу безо всякого контроля. Сделали вид, что у одного из их офицеров не происходило никакого срыва и он не торчал несколько недель безвылазно в Айс-Холле — специальной лаборатории, переоборудованной для работы с темной материей. В Управлении никто из сотрудников ни Леонарду, ни Барри ничего не сказал, даже не пошутил на тему их отсутствия. Никто не посмотрел недовольно из-за Мика, с которым многие дружили.

Будто ничего не произошло. Ни в городе, ни в доме Леонарда, ни в стенах Айрон-Хайтс. А Айрис Уэст, Траектория, сама по себе возникла в камере.

Но вот только Леонард больше не ощущал себя частью всего этого. Хоть и не стал возражать против предложения вернуться к прежним обязанностям и оперативной работе, которую хорошо знал, с которой в любом состоянии умел справляться.

— Картер и Донован, — скомандовал он на первом же выезде двум старшим офицерам группы, — берете по пять человек и заходите с тыла. Остальные ждут здесь. Флэш работает по периметру.

Ощущая, как иней змеится по коже, покрывает его руки, заковывая их в ледяные щиты, Леонард рванул к центральному входу в большой ангар — логову торговцев оружием с черного рынка.

— А почему ты всегда отдуваешься за всех? — Барри, мелькнув короткой вспышкой, возник прямо перед ним.

— Барри, свали!

Но оттолкнуть его Леонард не успел — тот увернулся. И снова наплевал на приказ, преградил путь, выставив впереди себя руки.

— Нет, правда. Я понимаю, ты герой и все такое, поэтому своей широкой грудью закрываешь их, — Барри ткнул в сторону офицеров, занявших позиции позади Леонарда. — Но я же мета. Я Негативный Флэш. С ускоренным метаболизмом и высоким уровнем регенерации… Ты же знаешь, сам проверял!

Другое время для разборок найти не мог?!

— Барри! — вместо того, чтобы атаковать торговцев, Леонард лишь пытался к ним прорваться. — Ты срываешь операцию!

И, словно услышав его, засверкали вспышки лазерных пушек в дверях ангара, засвистели динамические пули с крыши. И раздался характерный шипящий звук оружия офицеров.

— В укрытие! — заорал Леонард остальной группе, намораживая ледяную стену, чтобы спрятаться за ней. И в первую очередь прикрыть Барри, который, вместо этого, забегал, закружил вокруг одной точки, разгоняясь и набирая мощь. — Все в атаку!

Молния легко сорвалась с пальцев Барри, пробила стену, разрушив ее в одно мгновение, и попала в ангар. Который тут же взлетел на воздух. А Барри, сбитый взрывной волной, кубарем откатился в сторону.

— Твою мать, Барри, неужели… — Леонард, заскользив по намерзшей дорожке, бросился к нему. Не к людям, вероятно попавшим под удар, а к нему. Чертову непослушному засранцу. — Первый выезд! Первый! — И застыл, наткнувшись на кривую ухмылку и прижатую к груди руку, по перчатке которой катились капли крови.

— Собрался меня отчитать? — хохотнул Барри, будто не его только что подстрелили, будто не пуля застряла в его мышцах и начинала рвать тело изнутри. — Забей. Вернемся в Управление, там эту дрянь вынут.

— Пока мы доедем, с твоим метаболизмом рана зарастет, — Леонард опустился перед ним на колени и убрал его руку от раны. Фатальной для обычного человека. — Но внутри кровотечение не прекратится. И придется резать заново. Вынимать пулю. Шить тебя.

— Бр-р, — Барри передернуло. — А если…

Но слушать его Леонард не собирался.

— Если блокируем твою регенерацию — истечешь кровью, — отрезал он, приняв решение. Болезненное, но, возможно, единственно оперативное в этот момент.

— Тогда…

— Придется тебе потерпеть.

Поддав холоду, чтобы замедлить регенерацию и приостановить динамику пули, Леонард чуть расширил рану обледеневшими пальцами и, протолкнув их поглубже, услышал, как трещат кости плеча, в которое мертвой хваткой вцепился Барри. Сжав зубы и не реагируя на боль, аккуратно поддел мелко вибрирующую, совсем как Барри, пулю. Приморозил к ней пальцы и потащил наружу.

— Ты изверг, — прошептал Барри ему на ухо, когда извлеченная пуля, набирая обороты, откатилась в сторону. — Это было больно. И мерзко. Больше так не делай.

От перенесенной наскоро операции у него даже губы посинели. Но его это не смущало. Он без зазрения совести лип ими к щеке Леонарда.

— Барри…

— Что, я молодец, разве нет? И я заслужил свой поцелуй.

— Барри, сейчас не время…

Но попытка отстраниться провалилась — пачкая кровью, Барри просто повис на Леонарде.

— Самое время, — мотнул он головой и потянул в сторону фургонов. — Давай, крутой парень, идем, ты же не хочешь устроить шоу своим ребятам.


	15. Ему хотелось сказать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - истощение, голод

— И как тебе, Барри, работать с Леонардом? Нравится? — словно сквозь вату прорвался ее глубокий и немного завораживающий голос, в отличие от внешней красоты не передавшийся по наследству ни одному из ее детей.

С трудом сглотнув толком не прожеванный кусок пирога, Барри улыбнулся и ответил единственное, что ему полагалось ответить. Единственное, что она хотела услышать. 

— Да, миссис Снарт. Леонард — превосходный командир.

— Леа, Барри, я же просила, — незамедлительно поправила она, пригубила вино и, немного подержав бокал в руке — не больше допустимого, поставила его на стол.

На самом деле она не просила. Чуть ли не на пороге дома, взяв Барри за руки, поставила его перед фактом — обращаться к ней только по имени. 

Потому что ей, как и большинству женщин, не нравилось осознавать свой возраст.

Хотя про возраст она и словом не обмолвилась. Да и вообще выглядела гораздо моложе своих лет — без единой морщинки на лице, шее, руках, с убранными в высокую прическу светлыми волосами, она больше походила на старшую сестру Леонарда, чем на его мать.

Но ни одна старшая сестра не стала бы с упорством бронепоезда настаивать на знакомстве с парой своего брата. Не стала бы строить хорошую мину при плохой игре, ведя светские разговоры за одним столом с преступником, пусть на данный момент и бывшим. Отец Леонарда, старший офицер, особо отличившийся капитан Льюис Снарт, и то оказался более честным. Он просто молчал, методично подчищая еду со своей тарелки.

— Как тебе пирог, Барри? — не унималась Леа. — Леонард говорил — твой любимый.

Барри снова ей улыбнулся. Надеясь, что получилось искренне.

— Очень вкусно, Леа.

На самом деле хотелось сказать совершенно иное. Но на встрече с его родителями, внезапно изъявившими желание приехать в гости, он обещал Лену вести себя образцово-показательно — улыбаться и поддерживать пустые разговоры, не срываться и хотя бы на один вечер сыграть примитивную роль недалекого любовника крутого коммандера. Потому что отныне это его долг. Их долг. Раз уж ввязались в непонятные отношения, в которых было очень мало искренности и разговоров, зато много секса. А еще тонны тишины и молчания. Которыми они оба прикрывали то, о чем не хотелось говорить. Или что не хотелось вспоминать.

Например, о том, что еда в горло Барри лезла всегда. И в большом количестве. Раньше, чем он обрел свои силы, и раньше, чем оказался на улице. Даже до того, как Франсин нарисовалась на его горизонте. Потому что он сирота, а сироты быстро осознают ценность любых продуктов, пригодных в пищу.

Но пребывание в крошечной одиночке Айрон Хайтс показало Барри, что иногда ценность еды крайне преувеличена. Особенно в моменты, когда стены одиночки сжимаются до размеров ящика двадцать на двадцать дюймов и еще можно держать спину ровно, корчить из себя непобежденного, но вот выпрямить ноги, размять их — нет. Когда изо дня в день приходит один и тот же человек и задает одни и те же вопросы. И если не слышит нужных ответов, то принимается играть с температурой в камере, сперва почти замораживая, а после согревая и на несколько мгновений напоминая каково это — вновь хоть коснуться той силы, что уже давно стала частью Барри. Такой же, как сердце или легкие, руки или ноги. 

_Барри честно пытался сдохнуть. Помня, что, пропустив хотя бы два приема пищи, в обычном состоянии падал в голодный обморок и все его жизненные показатели скатывались ко всем чертям, он стал искать свою новую точку невозврата. И даже нашел ее — спустя почти неделю. Но не откинулся, как надеялся, а пришел в себя с силиконовой трубкой в горле, через которую Снарт ему прямо в желудок заливал питательный состав. После чего, не церемонясь и не пытаясь быть аккуратным, выдернул трубку. И перед уходом врезал Барри от души._

_И сколько после его ухода Барри ни пытался вызвать рвотные позывы, чтобы выблевать все, чем его Снарт накачал, — организм с питательной смесью расставаться не собирался. Зато, отказавшись от очередной порции еды, Барри даже успел собой погордиться. Ровно до следующего прихода Снарта. Который без лишних разговоров приморозил ему руки, после пары ударов в челюсть легко разжал зубы и снова влил в горло смесь. Уже без трубки, и зажал рот рукой, чтобы не вышло обратно. Держал так какое-то время, за которое Барри успел осознать — в процессе Снарт скинул куртку и, не морщась, сидел на полу камеры. Не особо чистой, но казалось, его это не волновало. Куда больше Снарт интересовался жизненными показателями Барри, выведенными с наруча на большую голопроекцию._

_— Я не перестану, — предупредил Барри сипло и едва слышно. Рассчитывая, что Снарт его услышит. Поймет, что это не шутки и Барри на самом деле не прекратит попыток._

_— Я уже понял, — кивнул Снарт, не сводя взгляда с проекции._

_— И что будешь делать? До конца жизни кормить меня через трубку? Или ставить капельницы? — сорвано хохотнул тогда Барри и скривился. — Ой, нет. Там же иглы. Безопасные, но… я же преступник. Мне не положено._

_Помощь ему не положена, и Барри помнил об этом. Любая помощь, даже медицинская. Поэтому так надеялся, что его осознанный отказ от еды прокатит. И ему дадут сдохнуть — ведь всем плевать. Меньше расходов на одного заключенного — хорошо же._

_Оказалось, нет. Снарту было не плевать. В следующий раз он пришел ровно в тот момент, когда открылась ниша с подносом. И снова приморозив руки Барри к полу, Снарт не поленился держать его за волосы одной рукой, а второй заталкивать в него еду. _

_С кашей такой подход прокатил. Она всегда была настолько жидкой, что глоталась только так. Но этого Снарту показалось мало. Он достал из кармана куртки кусок пирога. Домашнего, совершенно не похожего на те, что продавались в уличных забегаловках. Барри стиснул зубы и замотал головой. Это было чересчур. Слишком. Тюремная еда хотя бы его обязаловка, но домашний пирог — это проявление заботы. Показатель, что даже вне стен Айрон Хайтс Снарт не переставал думать о нем. Показатель насколько ему не все равно._

_— Нет! — Барри расхохотался и всхлипнул, сотрясаясь от отвращения. — Не делай этого._

_Но Снарт его не услышал. Откусил немного от пирога, прожевал, но не проглотил. Жестко зафиксировав голову Барри, надавил ему на нижнюю челюсть, поднес рот к его рту и выплюнул мокрый комок в рот. Сомкнул челюсти и не отпускал, пока, чуть не поперхнувшись, Барри проглотил. Снова откусил и повторил всю омерзительную процедуру. Еще и еще, пока пирог не закончился._

_Когда лед на руках треснул и Барри сумел высвободиться, отползти подальше, он отер слезы с лица и хрипло пригрозил:_

_— Еще раз так сделаешь, и я откушу тебе язык!.._

_Отряхивающий в тот момент одежду Снарт невозмутимо посмотрел на него, открыл рот и показал язык. Моментально заморозил его до цельного куска льда и тут же вернул обратно как было._

_— Валяй, — пожал плечами. — Я не раз говорил: пока не ответишь на мои вопросы — я не перестану делать все, что делаю. Не перестану приходить, спрашивать и изматывать тебя. И пока не ты не дашь мне то, что я хочу, ты будешь жить. Хочешь сдохнуть — поделись информацией и подыхай сколько влезет._

— Барри, все в порядке?

От внезапно прозвучавшего вопроса Барри вздрогнул.

— Да, мэм.

И в который раз улыбнулся.

На самом деле ему хотелось сказать — нет, нихрена не в порядке. Я не в порядке. Вы не в порядке. Я же вижу, насколько вы терпите меня из последних сил и как вас переворачивает сидеть со мной за одним столом. Я вижу, насколько вам хочется как можно быстрее свернуть весь этот балаган. Потому что и мне хочется.   
Барри хотелось сказать — я ненавижу ваш чертов пирог с мясом. Ненавижу вас и вашего сына в придачу. Сплю с ним. И даже без принуждения. Но не перестаю ненавидеть. И будь моя воля, на столе лежали бы ваши сердца.

Ему хотелось сказать — я ничего не забыл. 

Ему хотелось сказать, но он промолчал.


	16. Расплата

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. Тема дня - казнь

— Мистер Аллен, вы в порядке?

Его сжигало, разрывало на части и снова сращивало. Какой там в порядке!

— Да, док! — все равно орал он, стискивал зубы и снова выл, рычал раненным зверем. А по кабелям, подсоединенным к его телу, как по венам, текла и текла энергия, уже не вспыхивая двойными всполохами, а пульсируя чернотой.

— Повышаю мощность до максимума… — проговорил доктор Тоун, водя руками по голоэкрану своего пульта. — И все. Хватит с вас на сегодня. — Он постепенно снизил мощность, вывел показатели устройства на минимум и сделал знак Леонарду, чтобы тот помог Барри освободиться.

Всегда Леонарду, который неизменно присутствовал при каждой… «процедуре». Тоун не нашел другого подходящего слова для той экзекуции, которая выматывала Барри почти в ноль, но помогала — стабилизировала его двойные силы и не давала им взорвать тело. Но при этом подходить близко к Барри отказывался, как, впрочем, и все его лаборанты. Один Леонард не боялся и не брезговал делать это постоянно.

Сначала он отстегивал манжеты на ногах, затем поочередно на руках, ловил обессилевшего Барри в свои надежные объятия и только после этого тянулся к пряжке на поясе. Подхватывал Барри под колени и, удерживая его легко, словно перышко, выносил из лаборатории. Давал время прийти в себя на кушетке в комнате отдыха. Всегда ставил перед Барри стакан с водой, опускался в кресло, стоящее рядом с кушеткой, и ждал, пока Барри не станет лучше. Молча. Когда мог — удаленно работал со своего наручного голоэкрана, но никогда не подгонял Барри и сам никуда не торопился.

Не в этот раз.

— Вставай, нам пора, — Леонард легонько встряхнул задремавшего Барри за плечо и, не дав ему толком прийти в себя, подхватил за плечи.

Руки тряслись как желе, но Барри, изо всех сил держа глаза открытыми, вяло уцепился за шею Леонарда.

— Куда?

Ноги подгибались и отказывались подчиняться командам мозга, но Леонард держал Барри крепко. Не давал споткнуться и упасть. Не говорил, куда они так торопятся, шел аккуратно, со всеми предосторожностями.

Барри в жизни бы не признался, что благодарен за эту поддержку. За то, что не бросал в лаборатории одного. И после всегда был рядом.

— Идем, сможешь немного поспать в машине.

Усадил Барри в кресло, пристегнул, и, лишь убедившись, что все в порядке, сел в машину сам и стартовал с места.

— И все же, куда мы?

Барри зажмурился, чтобы неон рекламы с фасадов, проносившихся за окнами машины домов, не раздражал глаза, но в сон его больше не клонило. Зато вопрос в разы назойливее закрутился в голове.

— Через двадцать минут в Зале наказаний Верховного суда состоится казнь Айрис Уэст. Воровки и убийцы, совершавшей свои преступления под именем Траектория.

Все тело закаменело. Даже глаза не открылись — веки будто свинцом налились, как и затылок, ноги вросли в пол, а пальцы сжались в кулаки и так крепко, что Барри не смог их распрямить. Дышать и то получалось с большим трудом. На счет три. Вдох. Три секунды, и выдох.

Барри прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в собственном сучизме и подлости. Он знал, на что подписался, выгрызая себе свободу. Знал, что обрек Айрис. Но думал, что максимум, который ей назначат, — одиночная камера для мета-преступников в Айрон Хайтс. Крошечная маленькая одиночка без возможности контакта с кем-либо. Зато жизнь. Еще более калечная, чем у самого Барри. Но зато Айрис никого больше не убьет.

Попытки оправдаться перед собой же почему-то не прошли. Разжав ноющие от напряжения зубы, Барри сдавленно и глухо проговорил:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы меня стошнило?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Леонард. И негромко пояснил: — Если тебе от этого станет легче, я был против такого решения. Но от моего или твоего желания ничего не зависит, Совет постановил нам присутствовать.

Гребаный Совет судей. Сборище ублюдков, считающих себя важнее прочих. Взявшие на себя ответственность решать, кому жить свободно, кому гнить в камерах, а кому… отправляться на казнь.

— Они решили, что это повлияет на тебя. И ты осознаешь, что ждет тебя в случае неповиновения.

Как будто их уже не возникло. Один ошейник, разлетевшийся на осколки, чего стоил. И то, что Барри отказал в помощи при создании нового.

— Захотели выставить тебя добреньким, эдаким спасителем моей шкуры? — прошипел он, едва сдерживая злость.

— Нет, — так же коротко и почти равнодушно ответил Леонард. — Им нет нужды демонстрировать меня в каком-либо свете. Урок сугубо для тебя.

Машина шла ровно, и ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Леонарда. Он даже припарковался возле здания суда спокойно. Механически, машинально. Без единой ошибки, в соответствии с правилами.

И, глядя на него, Барри понимал, что сорвался зря. Леонард был мудаком и отмороженным ублюдком, но садизмом не страдал. Он не получал в свое время удовольствия, мучая Барри. Просто он всегда такой и был — холодный и отрешенный. Никому ничего не пытался доказать, не строил из себя то, чего не представлял. Всего лишь выполнял приказ. Вероятно, подозревая, что эффекта от урока никакого не последует. Но приказ есть приказ. Так что Барри заткнулся. 

Опираясь на руку Леонарда, он дошел до специально оборудованной комнаты с большими экранами и опустился на стул. Но и руку Леонарда не выпустил. Потому что стоило комнате заполниться остальными свидетелями исполнения приговора, как экраны осветились. Барри увидел большое помещение, напоминающее арену для боев без правил, посреди которого стояла Айрис, прикованная цепями к полу, и смотрела прямо перед собой пустым и бессмысленным взглядом. На большом экране она казалась такой маленькой, худенькой и очень изможденной. Апатичной и вялой, словно ее накачали транквилизаторами. Хотя вряд ли на нее стали бы тратить препараты. Скорее всего, это было ее стабильное состояние после потери сил. 

Тянуть с казнью не стали. Как и торопить ее. Ровно в назначенное время закругленные стены арены раскалились добела, и Айрис превратилась в живой факел. Но она даже не вскрикнула. Огонь трещал, бушевал, поглощая ее бьющееся в конвульсиях тело, обгладывая его так быстро, как только мог. Но она, обычно такая живая и импульсивная, будто уже умерла, и все, что обращалось в черный пепел на арене, — было всего лишь оболочкой. 

В последний миг арену озарила яркая золотистая вспышка, и все было закончено. Экраны тут же погасли, на них всплыли большие белые цифры — дата и время смерти.

Пока Леонард не встал, стряхивая с себя руки Барри, тот даже не сообразил, что все это время сидел, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой. Но и тогда по инерции продолжил смотреть в темные экраны, повторяя про себя, что все, Айрис отмучилась. Но эта мысль в голове никак не могла оформиться. Прижиться. Стать… реальностью.

Лишь усаживаясь в машину, Барри более-менее пришел в себя и тронул колено Леонарда, привлекая внимание.

— А если бы ее оставили в камере? — спросил он заторможено, хоть и внятно. — Она смогла бы выбраться… Как я?

— Нет, — Леонард накрыл его руку своей ладонью. — Она не обладала жизненно-важными сведениями, при помощи которых могла выторговать себе жизнь. Даже если бы ты отказался содействовать в ее поимке, Айрис была обречена.

Или потому что у нее не было Леонарда Снарта, который не побоялся горы свернуть. Не давал умереть. И, несмотря на все пытки, через которые протащил Барри, умудрялся оставаться заботливым сукиным сыном. Способным на поддержку и извращенную, лживую и уродливую форму любви. Болезненной зависимости, непостижимой и ненормальной.


	17. Я знаю

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goretober 2019. День свободного выбора

Барри знал, что это неправильно — так навязываться кому-либо. Он знал — совершенно ненормально навязываться не кому-либо, а собственному надзирателю, пусть их договоренность и подвели в обществе под определение пары. Заочно, еще до того, как, плюнув на принципы, Барри рискнул подкатить к холодному заносчивому ублюдку. Не смог сохранить соглашение в каких-то рамках, не сумел удержаться. Но не потому что Леонард привлекал его внешне, хотя да, привлекал. И не потому что он был самым уникальным и непонятным из всех встреченных Барри мета-людей, это тоже сыграло свою роль. Но еще Барри потянуло к нему. С такой силой, которой он не хотел сопротивляться. Да и не видел смысла.

Первым дотронулся и первым наплел несусветную чушь про полярности сил. А потом кричал, срывая голос, от того, насколько ему было хорошо. Двигался с привычной ему скоростью, не думая о последствиях и партнере. Тащился от возможности банально не сдерживаться. Ловил кайф, доводя свое тело до разрядки снова и снова, насаживаясь на член, тяжелый, большой, разом на всю длину. Ощущая себя донельзя заполненным и взбудораженным до искр перед глазами. 

А после выхватывал фантомные вспышки удовольствия, касаясь пальцами теплой и гладкой кожи Леонарда, уже не бледной, а порозовевшей от притока крови. И знал, что это его заслуга. Что это он сумел удовлетворить Леонарда настолько, что тот на мгновения сбросил свою извечную ледяную маску и стал обычным человеком. Настолько, что сам потянулся к Барри и окончательно забыл слово «дистанция». Это подкупало. И заводило в считанные секунды. Окунаясь в эти ощущения, Барри забывал, как все обстоит на самом деле, кто он и что он, и даже то, что любовника по факту себе не выбирал. Закрывая глаза и переставая думать, Барри раскрывал свое тело навстречу ощущениям и уходил в отрыв. С Леонардом сделать это оказалось до банальности просто. И Барри делал. Иначе рисковал сойти с ума. Энергия, бурлящая в нем, всегда требовала выхода, не давала усидеть на месте, срывала, дергала его, толкала в спину, жгла пятки. Но когда эта энергия увеличилась в два раза, когда она захлестнула с головой, Барри растерялся. Пытался не оступиться, зацепиться за что-нибудь, не рухнуть в пропасть той темноты, что изо дня в день поглощала его, туманила рассудок, затмевала возможность разумно мыслить. Но не находил за что. Любая опора, что раньше крепко держала, рассыпалась. И он рассыпался вместе с ней. Отключался, не видя ничего, кроме темноты перед глазами, не слыша ничего, кроме своего гулкого и частого сердцебиения.

— Барри!

Леонард не кричал, он хрипел, надсадно и судорожно. И когда черная пелена перед глазами Барри рассеялась, он зашипел от боли в сломанных запястьях и с ужасом увидел на шее Леонарда иссиня-фиолетовые следы от своих пальцев.

— Черт! — вскрикнул Барри, неловко опираясь на локти, соскользнул с еще твердого и текущего смазкой члена и отполз в сторону. — Черт, прости! Прости, пожалуйста, я…

— Перешел все границы? — шепотом уточнил Леонард и приподнялся на кровати.

— Да, я… Я не специально. Слишком…- Барри судорожно сглотнул, ощущая, как срастаются сломанные кости и восстанавливаются порванные сухожилия. — Ушел в себя. В то, что испытывал. Я правда не нарочно!

Но Леонард будто плевать хотел на все его оправдания и извинения. С невозмутимым лицом он наклонил голову сперва к одному плечу, затем к другому, оценивая ущерб, и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Его шею тут же затянуло инеем, пушистым, голубовато-белым, который тут же растаял, крупными каплями стекая на грудь и плечи. А вместе с ним растаяли все синяки. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты только сейчас заметил?

— Что?

— Что во время секса не сдерживаешься настолько, что причиняешь боль. Почти ломаешь мне кости. Оставляешь синяки.

Что?! Барри делал это не первый раз и даже не замечал? Настолько отключался? Что если бы Леонард не сломал ему руки, то Барри задушил бы его?!

— Ты не кончил, — спокойно произнес тот, будто не замечая шок Барри. — Как, впрочем, и я. Продолжим?

Продолжим?! Серьезно?

— Ты…

— Я в своем уме. — Леонард дернул Барри за лодыжку и навалился сверху, подхватил под бедра и пропихнул член в растраханное отверстие. Въехал по смазке легко, задевая простату и принимаясь вколачиваться в лихорадочном ритме. Толкаясь глубоко, глядя в глаза, словно выпивая все силы, высасывая оргазм, а вместе с ним и остатки истерзанной, изувеченной души. Так, что в голове Барри будто что-то перемкнуло, и он, до синяков сжимая плечи Леонарда, с громким, гортанным вскриком кончил. Выплеснулся на живот и впился требовательным и голодным поцелуем в губы Леонарда, доводя его до разрядки. 

Не зная, что сказать и как реагировать на произошедшее, Барри прикусил язык и ни слова не сказал Леонарду. Пока они приводили себя в порядок в душе и пока меняли простыни. Стараясь не избегать Леонарда, в постели Барри даже повернулся к нему спиной и позволил обнять себя. Затих, притворяясь спящим. И вздрогнул, услышав негромкое:

— Давай хотя бы сейчас признайся, почему так делаешь. Признайся себе. Скажи это вслух.

— Я… — Барри набрал воздух в легкие, но договорить не смог.

— Давай, Барри.

— Потому что… — Крепко зажмурился и сжался, не зная, какой реакции ожидать. — Я ненавижу тебя.

Со второй попытки вышло лучше. И, вопреки разумному, Леонард еще плотнее притерся грудью к его спине, крепче обхватил его плечи руками и коснулся губами затылка.

— Хорошо.

Словно не просто знал, а знал давно.

— И как давно? — не удержался от вопроса Барри. — Как давно ты это знаешь?

— С самого начала. И пока не решился на эксперимент с темной материей, ненавидел тебя примерно с равной силой.

— Тогда зачем все это? — Барри извернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Увидеть, с каким взглядом и выражением лица тот ответит. — Сейчас. Для чего?

— Потому что ты был прав — без тебя я начинаю сходить с ума. — Выражение ни на йоту не поменялось. Все такое же отмороженное. Равнодушное. — Почему-то из всех людей в мире ты единственный, мысли о ком продолжают держать меня и мои способности в узде. — Но в глазах что-то было. Что-то мерцало. Такое… почти незаметное. И темное. Как в собственных глазах Барри. Что он нет-нет, но замечал, смотрясь в зеркало.

— Но тогда ты не можешь не понимать — я здесь, с тобой, только пока меня разрывает на части. — Решился Барри, раз уж у них настала минута признаний и откровений. — Как только спидфорс Айрис заберут из меня, я сбегу. В другое время или на другую Землю, туда, где меня никто не найдет.

— И это я знаю. — Леонард не оттолкнул его. Лишь приник щекой к его скуле и закрыл глаза, собираясь спать.

— И ничего не сделаешь, чтобы меня удержать?

— Не думаю, что это в моих силах. И не думаю, что захочу тебя удерживать. Просто запомни — если решишь бежать, беги туда, где меня не будет. Подальше из этого времени или с этой Земли. Потому что как только моя сила вырвется наружу — все здесь перестанет существовать.

— Ты не можешь знать. Неоткуда.

— Но я знаю.


End file.
